The Number 13
The Mothman Some consider the Mothman legend to be associated with the number 13: * The Original Point Pleasant WV Mothman reports started in November 1966 and ended in December 1967 with the collapse of The Silver Bridge. This makes it a 13 month period of strange events. * The Silver Bridge Collapsed because of the faulty 13'''th steel pin eyebar. * The name Point Pleasant has '''13 letters in it. * The most polluted pond in The TNT Area , where many of the sightings took place, was pond 13. * The Men In Black were reported to have been harassing witnesses and telling them not to talk about The Mothman. The phrase "The Men In Black" has 13 letters in it. * The name Mothman Museum has 13 letters in it. * The maiden name of Mothman witness Linda Scarberry is Linda McDaniel which contains 13 letters. * Linda Scarberry claimed to have seen the Mothman on her roof when she lived on 13'''th street. * The name of Mothman witness Steve Mallette has '''13 letters in it. * The name of Mothman witness Kenneth Duncan has 13 letters in it. * The name of Mothman witness Mabel McDaniel has 13 letters in it. * The name of Mothman witness Katluyn Beaver has 13 letters in it. * Everett Wedge was with four other pilots during his sighting, the name of one was Ernie Thompson which contains 13 letters. * Faye Dewitt-Leport is said to have had her encounter with the Mothman at the age of 13. * Owner of the Mothman Diner and prominent Point Pleasant local, Carolin Harris, also has 13 letters in her name. * The 2017 documentary The Mothman of Point Pleasant was directed by Seth Breedlove, who has 13 letters in his name. * Both the phrase "West Virginian" and "The Ohio Valley" have 13 letters in them. * Artist Frank Frazetta did cover art for The Mothman Prophecies, he also has 13 letters in his name. * In relation to the Indrid Cold story, the term "Parkersburg WV" and "Mr. Derenberger" have 13 letters in them. * John Keel, The main investigator of the Mothman suffered a non-lethal heart attack and was hospitalized on Friday October 13th 2006. * 13 people died in The Mississippi River Bridge Collapsed in 2007 after a sighting of the Mothman. The number 26 is divisible by 13, It is 13 x 2, a set of two thirteens: * There are 26 sightings on John Keel's Mothman sightings list printed in his book, Strange Creatures From Time And Space. * Mary Hyre died on February 15th 1970 which is 26 months after the The Silver Bridge Collapse. * Three Mothman sightings are said to have taken place on November 26th 1966. The witnesses are: Ruth Foster in St. Albans WV, Marvin Shock and Ewing Tilton in Cat Creek Ohio, Women and Thirteen year old child in Charleston WV. The Flatwoods Monster 7:15 p.m. on September 12, 1952, two brothers, Edward and Fred May, and their friend Tommy Hyer (ages 13, 12, and 10 respectively) witnessed a bright object cross the sky. When they and a group went to investigate they discovered what would later be known as The Flatwoods Monster . The director of the local Board of Education claimed to have seen a something taking off at 6:30 a.m. on September 13th 1952. This claim Implies that the legendary Flatwoods Monster departed on the 13th. Fear Triskaidekaphobia (also being referred to as 13-digit phobia) is the irrational fear of the number 13. Most people with triskaidekaphobia have an immersive and ongoing phobia / fear of the number 13. Many cities purposefully do not have a 13th street or avenue. Companies and manufacturers avoid building 13th floors and skip to avoid the number when labeling the levels or rooms to hotels and tall buildings. Judas Iscariot / Loki In The Bible, Jesus had twelve apostles which made a group of 13. Judas, the traitor, is considered to be the 13th guest to arrive to the last supper. It also says that the Jews murmured 13 times against god during the exodus. Certain Christians view Jesus as the 13th person in the group and think of the number 13 as a holy number while others view Judas as the thirteenth person in the group and think of the number 13 as an evil number. It depends on denomination. In Norse mythology, The beloved hero Baldr was killed at a banquet by the trickster god Loki who crashed the party of 12 bringing the total of people to 13. This story and the story of the last supper led to people believing that you should never sit down to a meal at a group of 13. This probably made people wary of the number in other aspects of their life. Full moons A year with 13 full moons instead of 12 posed problems for the monks in charge of the calendars. "This was considered a very unfortunate circumstance, especially by the monks who had charge of the calendar of thirteen months for that year, and it upset the regular arrangement of church festivals. For this reason thirteen came to be considered an unlucky number. However, a typical century has about 37 years that have 13 full moons, compared to 63 years with 12 full moons, and typically every third or fourth year has 13 full moons Hangman A noose has 13 knots and there were 13 steps leading up to the gallows. It is to represent the jury and the judge. Courtrooms have a dozen members of the jury and one judge. The Devil's Name It is said that those who have 13 letters in their name have "the luck of the devil". Examples include: Charles Manson, Jack The Ripper, Jeffrey Dahmer and Theodore Bundy. Covens People of the Wiccan religion, as well as "Witches" in media and culture, gather in groups of 13 called Covens. Knight's Templar There was a mass arrest and execution of the Knight's Templar on Friday, October 13th 1307. King Philip IV of France burned the men at the stake. Apollo 13 Apollo 13 was a manned mission in the American Apollo space program and the third intended to land on the Moon. The craft was launched on April 11, 1970, at 13:13 CST from the Kennedy Space Center, Florida, but the lunar landing was aborted after an oxygen tank exploded two days later, crippling the Service Module upon which the Command Module depended. They faced great hardship caused by limited power, loss of cabin heat, shortage of potable water, and the critical need to make makeshift repairs to the carbon dioxide removal system, the crew returned safely to Earth on April 17. References: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/13_(number) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knights_Templar https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_13 Category:Mystery